Un schtroump pas comme les autres
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: L'arrivée d'un Schtroumpf étrange va semer le trouble dans l'amitié de Schtroumpfette Emotive et de Schtroumpf à Lunettes.   titre à double sens
1. Chapter 1

**_Un schtroumpf pas comme les autres_**

* * *

><p><em>Je m'appelle Schtroumpfette Emotive ou Emotionette. Je suis une Schtroumpfette anciennement princesse. Enfin, vous connaissez tous mon histoire ! J'ai un cœur tellement grand et pur que je peux lire dans la personnalité des gens. Enfin, c'est ce que me dit Grand Schtroumpf. Et cela a été confirmé il y a quelques mois avec une arrivée plutôt étrange. Cela avait commencé comme une journée pourtant tout à fait ordinaire…<em>

* * *

><p>Schtroumpfette Emotive est la baby-sitter officielle des P'tits Schtroumpfs et de Bébé Schtroumpf. Ce jour-là, les enfants et elle sont allés au bord de la Rivière Schtroumpf, pour profiter du soleil et éviter de gêner les Schtroumpfs qui travaillaient. Elle surveillait calmement Bébé qui jouait avec une chenille alors que les P'tits jouent au Schtroumpf-Ball. Elle les regarde sourire joyeusement en lançant leur balle et en courant après. Soudain, le silence de la forêt fut perturbé par le cri de Schtroumpf Coquet. Il sort soudain des buissons, court jusqu'à eux et s'exclame, affolé :<p>

« **Schtroumpfette Emotive chérie ! Il faut que, toi et les P'tits, vous rentriez au village !**

Qu'est-ce que tu nous schtroumpfes-là ?demande-t-elle.

Il y a **un monstre horrible** dans la forêt ! Quand je l'ai schtroumpfé, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir d'horreur ! Jamais schtroumpfé un teint **aussi pâle et horrible** ! Il avait les yeux **rouge sang** ! **C'était une abomination !** dit-il en se regardant dans son miroir. **Oh mon dieu, c'est atroce !** Rien que d'y penser, je schtroumpfe d'horribles rides ! Non mais regarde-moi ça, trésor ! **Je vais finir défiguré !** »

La jeune Schtroumpfette regarde les P'tits, incrédule. Schtroumpf Coquet en faisait toujours des montagnes. En souriant, elle le pousse vers le village en disant :

« Va te schtroumpfer de ces vilaines rides ! Je m'occupe de schtroumpfer les P'tits !

**Faites vite ! Je l'ai vu rôder par ici !**

Bien sûr… à plus tard, Schtroumpf Coquet !

A plus tard, mes chéris ! Bisou bisou ! » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Les P'tits ont agités leur main en souriant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Nom d'une tulipe ! Un monstre pâle et horrible ! Il croit encore aux fantômes ou quoi ? rit la petite Sassette.

Il est peut-être schtroumpfé sur la tête comme Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! sourit Nat.

Oh ! Nat, sois gentil ! dit-t-elle, sachant fort bien que les P'tits aimaient Schtroumpf à Lunettes même s'ils riaient souvent de ses mésaventures.

Pardon, Schtroumpfette Emotive… dit-il doucement.

Ça va. Je sais que tu ne le penses pas ! En avant, les P'tits ! Vous avez un jeu à terminer ! »

Les gamins ont souri et Schtroumpf Colérique se jette sur la balle en riant. Les autres l'ont rejoint et ont recommencer à se lancer la balle. Ils rient joyeusement en jouant. Sassette s'amuse à prouver sa force aux garçons en frappant très fort dans leur balle, l'envoyant voler dans les buissons.

« Bravo Sassette ! Très beau tir ! félicite Schtroumpfette Emotive avec Bébé qui frappait dans ses mains en riant.

Super !** Et comment on va reschtroumpfer notre balle, nous ?** grogne Schtroumpf Colérique.

Je vais la schtroumpfer. dit calmement Schtroumpf Mollasson en s'éloignant.

Fait attention au monstre de Schtroumpf Coquet ! » rit Nat.

En riant, le petit Schtroumpf au T-Shirt rouge disparait dans les buissons. Alors que les autres P'tits et leur gardienne observent Bébé et sa chenille, un cri de terreur perce le silence paisible. C'est Schtroumpf Mollasson ! Il arrive, apeuré, et se réfugie dans les bras de la Schtroumpfette brune, tremblant comme une feuille ! Elle le sert fort contre elle et se penche vers lui, inquiète comme une mère ou une grande sœur aimante.

« Mollasson ! Que t'arrive-t-il, chéri ? Parle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as effrayé à ce point ?

**Schtroumpf Coquet avait raison ! Il y a un monstre pour de vrai ! Je l'ai schtroumpfé ! Il est horrible, blanc comme un Schtroumpf mort avec les yeux injectés de sang ! J'ai eu trop peur !** » s'exclame-t-il, affolé.

Aussitôt, les P'tits prennent peur et Schtroumpfette Emotive se sentie responsable. Elle aurait dû écouter Schtroumpf Coquet au lieu de penser à une schtroumpferie stupide. Curieuse, elle repousse gentiment Schtroumpf Mollasson et se dirige vers les buissons où serait cacher le monstre.

« **NON ! SCHTROUMPFETTE EMOTIVE ! N'Y VA PAS ! IL VA TE SCHTROUMPFER !** hurle Schtroumpf Mollasson.

Monstre ou pas monstre, je veux schtroumpfer ça de plus prêt. Si vous m'entendez hurler, fuyez jusqu'au village et appelez des renforts. » dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans les buissons.

* * *

><p>Doucement, elle s'avance vers la ''Tanière du Monstre''. Hésitante, elle tend l'oreille… et entend des pleurs. Intriguée, elle s'approche, écarte quelques branches… et se fige ! Là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en pleurs, se tenait un Schtroumpf ! Mais un Schtroumpf étrange et différent de tous ceux qu'elle n'ait vu. Il n'était pas bleu ! Sa peur était blanche comme neige et, pour éviter de paraitre unicolore, il portait un bonnet et un pantalon bleu. Il pleurait et ressemblait à un pauvre enfant abandonné. La Schtroumpfette au grand cœur se dirige vers lui et dit :<p>

« Bonjour… »

Le Schtroumpf lève les yeux vers elle et se fige. Schtroumpfette Emotive se retient de hurler. Le Schtroumpf n'avait pas les yeux bleu comme tous les autres ses yeux sont rouges ! Rouge sang ! Soudain, la jeune fille se rappelle son enfance humaine. Un jour, un paysan lui avait expliqué qu'il existait des animaux habituellement colorés qui, pourtant, naissaient blancs avec les yeux rouge. Ces animaux étaient ce qu'on appelle des albinos. Schtroumpfette Emotive se sent soudain émerveillée ! Il existait des Schtroumpfs Albinos et elle en avait un devant elle. Souriant gentiment, elle tend la main vers le pauvre Schtroumpf apeuré et dit doucement :

« N'aies pas peur ! Je ne te schtroumpferais aucun mal ! Je suis une amie ! Je m'appelle Schtroumpfette Emotive ! Et toi ?

Je… je n'ai pas de nom… mon maitre ne m'en a jamais schtroumpfé…

Ton maitre ? Qui est-ce ?

C'est un diable qui s'appelle Hotep… » bégaye-t-il.

Schtroumpfette Emotive se fige. Mère Nature lui avait parlé d'Hotep. C'était un horrible et méchant diable qui vivait dans les grottes du Ravin de l'Oublie un ravin rempli de monstres et de créatures maléfiques où tous ceux qui s'y aventuraient disparaissaient à jamais ! Et Grand Schtroumpf lui avait raconté que, lorsque que les Schtroumpfs étaient encore petits, Hotep les avaient capturés pour en faire de l'or. Grâce à Schtroumpf à Lunettes et à son livre, cette tragédie avait pu être éviter et Grand Schtroumpf avait vaincu le diablotin. Ce gredin aurait eu un schtroumpf albinos prisonnier pendant toutes ses années ? Attristée, Schtroumpfette Emotive sourit et dit :

« Si tu n'as pas de nom, je vais te nommer. Euh… comme tu es un schtroumpf blanc, je vais te baptisé Schtroumpf Blanco ! Ou Blanco pour faire court !

Blanco ? C'est un nom plutôt schtroumpfant… merci, Schtroumpfette Emotive…

Viens ! Je vais te schtroumpfer au Village.

Il y a un village de Schtroumpfs ?

Oui ! Je suis sûre que Grand Schtroumpf t'acceptera facilement.

Mais j'ai schtroumpfé deux Schtroumpfs qui ont eu peur de ma couleur… je sais que je devrais être bleu mais… j'ai toujours eu cette couleur de peau étrange…

Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je trouve ça très schtroumpfe d'avoir une couleur différente. Cela montre une personnalité douce. Et le blanc, c'est la couleur de la paix.

Ah oui ? C'est la première fois qu'on me le schtroumpfe. Merci…

Viens… »

Schtroumpfette Emotive tend sa main vers Blanco. Hésitant, l'albinos prend la main bleue et laisse la jeune personne le redresser et l'entrainer hors des buissons. Les Petits Schtroumpfs attendent, anxieux, lorsque Schtroumpfette Emotive revient… suivit d'un Schtroumpf blanc aux yeux rouge vêtu de bleu. Effrayés, ils hurlent… mais la jeune Schtroumpfette dit d'une voix calme :

« Calmez-vous, mes chéris ! Ce n'est pas un monstre ! C'est un Schtroumpf comme nous.

Mais… il est tout blanc ! s'étonne Sassette.

Oui ! C'est un Schtroumpf albinos.

Qu'est-ce que c'est un albinos ? demande Mollasson.

C'est un être qui, au lieu d'avoir sa couleur normale, est blanc avec les yeux rouge. Comme Blanco !

Il s'appelle Blanco ? demande Nat, étonné.

Je… votre amie m'a schtroumpfé comme ça… » bégaye Blanco.

Sa voix est si douce et si calme que les P'tits sont rassurés. Sassette court vers le Schtroumpf blanc et se jette dans ses bras.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, Blanco ! » dit-elle en le serrant tendrement.

Blanco sourit à la petite rouquine et se sent heureux lorsque tous les P'tits Schtroumpfs viennent lui faire un câlin de bienvenue. Même Bébé sourit et gazouille joyeusement dans les bras de cet inconnu à la couleur étrange. Encadré par ses nouveaux amis, Blanco se dirige vers le village des Schtroumpfs.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf à Lunettes lit tranquillement assis sur un banc alors que tous travaillent. Il entend soudain les voix de Schtroumpfette Emotive et des P'tits qui chantent joyeusement… avec une voix inconnue. Intrigué, il lève les yeux et se fige. Avec eux, il y a un Schtroumpf blanc avec les yeux rouge. Il est le premier que Schtroumpf à Lunettes voit comme ça. Mais ce qui le choque le plus,… c'est qu'il tient la main de Schtroumpfette Emotive ! Schtroumpf à Lunettes sent son cœur se serré. Pourquoi Schtroumpfette Emotive tenait-elle la main de cet inconnu ? Qui est-il ? A-t-il un lien avec Schtroumpfette Emotive ? Est-il son frère ? Ou est-il plus ? Un peu effrayé mais vraiment contrarié, le Schtroumpf aux lunettes noires se lève et se dirige vers le groupe. En le voyant, Schtroumpfette Emotive sourit et rougit un peu en disant :<p>

« Salut, Schtroumpf à Lunettes…

Salut… répond-t-il d'un ton froid. Qui est-ce ?

Oh oui ! Je te présente Blanco ! C'est un Schtroumpf albinos !

Ravi de vous rencontrer ! » dit poliment Blanco en tendant la main vers Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Ce dernier regard la main tendue avec dédain mais, prenant sur lui, il coince son livre sous son bras et sert froidement la main de l'inconnu. Soudain, Schtroumpf Coquet passe et, en voyant Blanco, il hurle de terreur en criant :

« **LE MONSTRE ! IL A SCHTROUMPFE JUSQU'AU VILLAGE !** »

A ce cri, tous accourt et se figent en voyant le Schtroumpf blanc aux yeux rouge. Certains menacent aussitôt le Schtroumpf blanc, ce qui ne déplait pas à Schtroumpf à Lunettes, mais Schtroumpfette Emotive leur fait barrage.

« Arrêtez, bande de Schtroumpfs sans cervelles ! Vous lui faites peur !

**Schtroumpfe-toi de ce monstre, Schtroumpfette Emotive** ! grogne Schtroumpf Costaud.

Vous vous trompez ! Blanco n'est pas un monstre !

Regarde-le, gamine ! Il est blanc comme un Schtroumpf Malade ou un linge propre de la Schtroumpfette ! dit Schtroumpf Téméraire en pointant dédaigneusement le nouveau venu qui tremble et dont les yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se schtroumpfe ici ! » demande une voix âgée.

Tous se retournent et Grand Schtroumpf s'approche. En voyant le schtroumpf blanc, il se fige.

« Mais… qu'est-il arrivé ! Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il.

C'est un monstre, Grand Schtroumpf ! On va rapidement le schtroumpfer avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un ! dit Schtroumpf Bricoleur en levant son marteau.

**NON !** hurle Schtroumpfette Emotive en lui bloquant le passage. Grand Schtroumpf ! Blanco ne nous fera aucun mal ! C'est un schtroumpf comme nous tous ! S'il est blanc avec les yeux rouge, c'est simplement parce qu'il est albinos !

Un Schtroumpf Albinos ? » s'étonne Grand Schtroumpf.

Il s'approche du Schtroumpf terrifié et demande calmement.

« As-tu toujours été blanc ?

Oui… bégaye Blanco.

D'où viens-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu seul ?

Je me suis enfuie…

Pourquoi ?

Mon maitre a voulu me schtroumpfer en or… comme il a voulu le faire avec d'autres Schtroumpfs il y a des années… j'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais il a dû lancer ses diablotins à ma poursuite…

Ton maitre ? Ses diablotins ? Schtroumpfer des Schtroumpfs en or ?... réfléchit Grand Schtroumpf. Oh ! Nom d'un Schtroumpf ! Tu étais un prisonnier d'Hotep ! »

A la prononciation du nom du diable, les Schtroumpfs se figent. Ils se rappelaient tous du jour où ils ont tous faillit devenir de l'or à cause de lui. Blanco essuie ses larmes et hoche la tête. Tous les Schtroumpfs regardent le nouveau et étrange Schtroumpf blanc et commencent à se sentir mal d'avoir jugé Blanco à sa couleur.

« Mon dieu ! Cela a dû être horrible ! s'épouvante Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Pff ! Il a survécut. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible. » bougonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

A ses mots, tous se figent et le regardent, les yeux énormes. Schtroumpfette Emotive est la plus choquée.

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Tu te rends compte de l'énormité de la schtroumpferie que tu viens de dire ?

Je le pense sérieusement… bougonne-t-il, un regard furieux et froid derrière ses lunettes noires foudroyait Blanco.

Mais enfin ! Tu connais Hotep ! Tu sais de quoi il est capable ! Comment peux-tu dire ça sérieusement !

Je le dit sérieusement… c'est tout… et je peux te schtroumpfé une question ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ?

Pardon ?

Tu m'as compris ! Pourquoi le défends-tu ? D'où le connais-tu ? Tu le crois parce qu'il t'a schtroumpfé bien gentiment : '_'Je me suis schtroumpfé de chez Hotep et je suis schtroumpfe de peur ! Voulez-vous bien me schtroumpfer jusqu'au village des Schtroumpfs, mademoiselle_ !'' dit-il en imitant minablement la voix de Blanco.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !** s'énerve Schtroumpfette Emotive.

**Ce qu'il me prend ? Tu schtroumpfe confiance à un inconnu à la couleur fantomatique qui dit venir de chez Hotep ! Comment devrais-je réagir ?** '_'Youpi ! On a un ennemi dans le village !''_ ? **Autant amener Gargamel ici !**

**Schtroumpf à Lunettes !** » s'affole Grand Schtroumpf.

Blanco ne comprend pas pourquoi mais tous les Schtroumpfs se figent à cette déclaration. Schtroumpfette Emotive, d'abord pâle et effrayée, s'énerve soudain et hurle :

« **MAIS TU ES SCHTROUMPFE SUR LA TÊTE OU QUOI ! Comment peux-tu dire ou même penser une chose pareille ! Gargamel au village ! Mais tu es complètement fou !**

**Moi, fou ? Je ne schtroumpfe pas les inconnus par leurs gentilles petites têtes ! Et je n'ai pas le caractère qui change selon mon humeur ! Regarde-toi ! Tu t'énerve pour un rien ! C'est lamentable ! Jamais je n'ai schtroumpfé un truc aussi pathétique que ton caractère indéfini !** » hurle Schtroumpf à Lunettes, furieux.

Il a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que, sans le vouloir, Schtroumpfette Emotive le gifle ! La gifle est tellement violente qu'elle provoque un son fort et bref qui résonne dans toutes les oreilles. A cet instant, tout semble se figé ! Schtroumpf à Lunettes n'avait jamais été insultant envers Schtroumpfette Emotive… et elle ne s'était jamais énervée après lui au point de le gifler ! Pour tout dire, c'est leur **première** dispute !

Schtroumpf à Lunettes titube sous la violence de la claque et lâche son livre. La main sur sa joue endolorie, il regarde Schtroumpfette Emotive d'un air ahuri. La jeune Schtroumpfette semble étonnée voir même choquée par son propre geste. Le Schtroumpf se met à respirer rapidement comme s'il voulait éviter de pleurer puis tourne les talons et court vers sa maison. Schtroumpfette Emotive tend la main vers lui comme pour l'arrêter… mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Schtroumpf Maladroit et Blanco la regardent bizarrement. Elle se regarde les mains comme si elles étaient tâchées de sang et éclate en sanglots en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Qu'ai-je fais ? Mon dieu, mais qu'ai-je fais ?... Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu lui schtroumpfé ça… à lui…

Je suis navré… dit Blanco. Tout est ma faute… si seulement je n'étais pas blanc…

Ce n'est pas ta faute, Blanco… Schtroumpf à Lunettes a raison… Mon caractère est indéfini et pathétique… » pleure-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

Schtroumpf Maladroit regarde tantôt Schtroumpfette Emotive, tantôt la direction où est parti Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Ils étaient tous les deux ses meilleurs amis et il n'aime pas les voir triste.

« Je vais lui parler ! dit-il en s'éloignant. Il est mon meilleur ami. Il me parlera plus facilement qu'aux autres. »

Schtroumpf Maladroit s'éloigne vers la maison de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Blanco le regarde puis regarde la jeune Schtroumpfette en pleurs. Il l'aimait bien… mais pas autant que Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Il l'aime comme une grande sœur ! Il avait remarqué le regard de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Il était jaloux ! Jaloux que Blanco soit avec Schtroumpfette Emotive alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine ! Blanco n'avait jamais vu de jaloux et ignorait ce qu'était la jalousie… mais il savait que si Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'était énervé, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de Schtroumpfette Emotive ! Blanco se sent mal à l'aise, regarde les petits Schtroumpfs et ils reconduisent Schtroumpfette Emotive chez elle.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Maladroit s'approche de la maison de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Timidement, il s'apprête à frapper à la porte… lorsqu'il entend des pleurs. Inquiet, il entre et voit que la maison de Schtroumpf à Lunettes, d'habitude si ordonné, était pire qu'un champs de bataille ! Les livres de citations sont tous au sol, les pots d'encre renversés, quelques cadres brisés…<p>

Horrifié, Schtroumpf Maladroit court à l'étage… et il soupire de soulagement en voyant Schtroumpf à Lunettes sur son lit, en train de pleurer. Il s'assied à côté de lui et lui caresse délicatement le dos.

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes… Schtroumpfette Emotive est désolée pour ce qu'elle a schtroumpfé… tu verrais l'état dans lequel elle est… ça fait peur… » dit-il en tentant de consoler son ami.

Celui-ci renifle, redresse la tête pour regarder Schtroumpf Maladroit, la joue rouge et les yeux remplis de larmes, puis il s'assied sur son lit et sert ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Schtroumpf Maladroit ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

« Tout va bien ? Si tu as peur de perdre l'amitié de Schtroumpfette Emotive, elle…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? dit-il, la voix tremblante de sanglots.

Qui ? s'étonne son ami.

Ce Blanco ! Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Il est blanc avec des yeux rouges, il vivait avec Hotep,….

Schtroumpf à Lunettes…

Et il ne semble pas très schtroumpfe… Schtroumpf Maladroit, soit schtroumpfe ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

Mais, Schtroumpf à Lunettes… rien ne cloche chez toi !

Alors pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ? Pourquoi Schtroumpfette Emotive a-t-elle ramené ce Blanco au village ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de moins que les autres ? Ils sont tous forts et utiles au village ! Et moi, je ne suis qu'un assistant stupide, prétentieux et pathétique ! » pleure-t-il.

Schtroumpf Maladroit sent le malaise de Schtroumpf à Lunettes : comme souvent, il se sentait faible et inutile. L'arrivée de Blanco avait empirer les choses car lui et Schtroumpfette Emotive étaient proches. Réfléchissant, Schtroumpf Maladroit a soudain une idée.

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Tu te rappelles lorsque tu as schtroumpfé Grossbouf, il y a trois ans ?

Ne m'en parle pas… ça a schtroumpfé à la cataschtroumpfe parce que j'ignorais que l'effet de la potion durait deux heures.

Peut-être ! Mais si tu prends cette potion plusieurs fois, peut-être que son effet deviendra permanant ! Et là, tu pourras prouver aux autres que tu n'es pas ce qu'ils pensent ! » sourit Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes redresse la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir et réfléchit quelques instants avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci redresse son bonnet et bégaye :

« Schtroumpf à Lunettes…

Schtroumpf Maladroit ! Tu es un génie ! Si je prends la potion et que je m'entraine à schtroumpfer cette force en même temps, cela devrait schtroumpfé comme sur des roulettes ! Les autres seront fiers de moi et Schtroumpfette Emotive arrêtera de s'intéresser à cet étranger blanc ! Je vais chercher le grimoire de Grand Schtroumpf et je reviens ! »

Le Schtroumpf aux lunettes noires saute de son lit et court hors de sa maison. Schtroumpf Maladroit sourit, heureux de voir son ami enfin content. Au bout de quelques minutes, Schtroumpf à Lunettes revient avec le livre dans ses bras.

« Qu'a-t-il dit lorsque tu lui as demandé le livre ?

J'ai schtroumpfé une bonne excuse pour le schtroumpfer ! » sourit Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Grand Schtroumpf ne savait pas qu'il avait ce livre ! Il avait profité de l'absence de Grand Schtroumpf pour le lui prendre. Malgré la nuit tombante, les deux amis se mettent au travail pour préparer la potion.

* * *

><p>Ceci est une fiction inspirée par l'OC, Blanco, d'une dessinatrice de DeviantArt connue comme Invader-Jyca!^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Grand Schtroumpf se promène tranquillement dans le village et observe avec joie ses jeunes Schtroumpfs qui travaillent et s'entraident avec bonne humeur. L'incident survenu lors de l'arrivée de Blanco semblait oublié pour la plupart des Schtroumpfs… sauf pour Schtroumpfette Emotive, Schtroumpf Maladroit, Schtroumpf à Lunettes et Blanco qui se sentait responsable de tout cela. Jusqu'à ce que Schtroumpf Bricoleur ait finit sa maison, Blanco vivrait avec Schtroumpfette Emotive… bien que Grand Schtroumpf savait fortement que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il lisait en ses deux ''petits'' comme dans un livre ouvert. Bien que le passé de Schtroumpfette Emotive soit plutôt sombre et vague, il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Quant à lui, il aimait la jeune Schtroumpfette pour son grand cœur, sa gentillesse, sa sensibilité et la compréhension qu'elle avait envers lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais compris comme elle le comprenait. Même Schtroumpf Maladroit ne semblait pas comprendre son ami comme cela, bien qu'il ne le connaisse mieux que personne ! Cela avait suffi à ouvrir le cœur du Schtroumpf à Lunettes et à le faire tomber amoureux de cette jeune Schtroumpfette si spéciale.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il avance tranquillement, Schtroumpfette Emotive suivit de Blanco accourt vers lui, effrayée :<p>

« Grand Schtroumpf ! Je ne trouve pas Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Ni Schtroumpf Maladroit ! La maison de Schtroumpf à Lunettes est un capharnaüm sans nom ! Il leur ai peut-être arrivé quelque chose !

S'ils se sont enfuit à cause de moi, je ne m'en reschtroumpferais jamais ! pleure Blanco.

Holà ! Pas d'inquiétude ! dit Schtroumpf Costaud en les rejoignant. Je les ai vus partir dans les bois, très tôt ce matin. Schtroumpf à Lunettes parlait d'un entrainement.

Un entrainement ? Mais Schtroumpf à Lunettes n'est pas un sportif !

Ça m'a étonné aussi. Mais ils sont partis s'entrainer à schtroumpfer je ne sais quoi dans la forêt.

S'entrainer ? s'étonne Schtroumpf Bricoleur en se joignant à la conversation. Ils sont venus ce matin pour me schtroumpfer ma catapulte pour quelques jours.

Une catapulte ? s'étonne Grand Schtroumpf.

Mais pour schtroumpfer quoi ? demande Schtroumpfette Emotive.

Je l'ignore. Ils ne me l'ont pas schtroumpfer.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent encore schtroumpfer, ces deux-là ? » s'interroge Grand Schtroumpf.

Schtroumpfette Emotive se tord les mains nerveusement, inquiète, et regarde Blanco. Que pouvaient donc faire Schtroumpf Maladroit et Schtroumpf à Lunettes dans la forêt avec une catapulte pour s'entrainer à quelque chose de mystérieux ?

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf Maladroit règle la catapulte comme il faut et place le rocher dans le socle. S'essuyant le front, il crie :<p>

« Prêt, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ?

Prêt ! » répond la voix de son ami.

Souriant, Schtroumpf Maladroit déclenche la catapulte. La roche est envoyée dans les airs et, alors qu'elle retombe, quelque chose passe à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'explose en mille morceaux. Se protégeant des morceaux tombants, Schtroumpf Maladroit sourit et dit :

« Bravo, Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! C'est encore mieux que les fois précédentes ! »

Vêtu d'une cape rouge, le Schtroumpf aux lunettes noires se pose en souriant et bombe fièrement le torse.

« Cette potion est schtroumpfastique ! Schtroumpfette Emotive n'en reviendra pas !

Pourquoi tu ne parles que d'elle ?

Schtroumpf Maladroit ! Est-ce que je t'en pose, des questions ?

Tu es amoureux ? » demande-t-il en souriant.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes devient aussi violet que Schtroumpfette Emotive lorsqu'elle est arrivée pour la première fois. Il baisse les yeux et fait des cercles sur le sol avec ses pieds. Schtroumpf Maladroit se retient de rire.

« Tu es amoureux ! Tu en schtroumpfe pour Schtroumpfette Emotive !

**MAIS SCHTROUMPFE-LA ! **hurle le jeune intellectuel en rougissant furieusement.

_Il aime la Schtroumpfette Emotive ! Il aime la Schtroumpfette Emotive !_ chantonne son ami en tournant autour de lui.

Tu es immature, Schtroumpf Maladroit ! Mais tais-toi ou je…

Schtroumpf à Lunettes ? Schtroumpf Maladroit ? » appelle une voix douce.

Tous les deux se figent. C'est Schtroumpfette Emotive. Ne voulant pas qu'elle le voit alors qu'il n'est ''pas prêt'', Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'envole et se cache dans les feuillages des arbres. Schtroumpfette Emotive sort soudainement des buissons.

« Schtroumpf Maladroit ?

Oh ! Salut Schtroumpfette Emotive ! dit-il en souriant nerveusement.

Où est Schtroumpf à Lunettes ?

Il ne doit pas être loin. Il est allé schtroumpfer des baies schtroumpfantes !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'entrainement ? Schtroumpf Costaud vous a entendu parler de ça, ce matin.

Euh… s'entrainer… s'entrainer à se faire confiance ! Et je m'entraine pour essayer de ne plus être maladroit !

Et la catapulte ? C'est pour schtroumpfer quoi ?

Pour… s'entrainer à l'utiliser comme il faut !

Pourquoi vous faites ça en cachette ?

On n'est pas en cachette ! La preuve : tu nous as trouvé !

Oui… vu comme ça… j'aimerais parler à Schtroumpf à Lunettes ! Tu pourras lui dire que Blanco et moi avons quelque chose à lui dire ? C'est vraiment **vraiment** très important ! »

Schtroumpf Maladroit se force à sourire puis, dès que la Schtroumpfette brune a disparu, il se tourne vers l'arbre où est caché Schtroumpf à Lunettes. Lentement, la tête basse, il retourne lentement sur le sol. Il a des larmes au bord des yeux.

« Tu as entendu ? Elle et Blanco ont quelque chose de très important à me dire…

Et alors ?

Tout est perdu… c'est lui qu'elle aime… j'ignore ce qu'elle lui schtroumpfe… mais elle me prend pour un intello buté…

Elle n'a jamais schtroumpfée une schtroumpferie pareille !

Elle est trop gentille pour le schtroumpfer… mais elle le pense comme tout le monde… ça ne sert plus à rien de schtroumpfer ces schtroumpferies… je dois schtroumpfer la vérité en face comme tout Schtroumpf adulte ! »

Il enlève sa cape, la donne à Schtroumpf Maladroit et s'éloigne. Une lueur l'entoure, annonçant la fin des effets de la potion. Schtroumpf Maladroit soupire en pensant que son ami a peut-être raison.

* * *

><p>Schtroumpf à Lunettes entre au Village, la tête basse et une énorme boule dans sa gorge. Il craignait ce que Schtroumpfette Emotive allait lui dire. Lorsqu'il arrive devant la maison de la jeune Schtroumpfette, il prend une profonde inspiration pour espérer prendre du courage et frappe. A sa grande surprise, c'est Blanco qui répond.<p>

« Salut ! dit le Schtroumpf albinos en souriant. C'est schtroumpfe que tu sois venu ! Schtroumpfette Emotive avait peur que tu ne veuilles plus lui parlé et…

Tu l'aime ? bougonne Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

Pardon ?

Est-ce que tu aimes Schtroumpfette Emotive ?

Oui ! Elle est très gentille ! C'est comme une grande sœur pour moi !

Ne te schtroumpfe pas de moi ! Est-ce que tu l'aime plus qu'amicalement ?

Hein ? Amoureusement ? Mais ça schtroumpfe pas rond ? C'est juste une amie !

Alors pourquoi t'a-t-elle défendue hier !

… viens… entre… » dit calmement Blanco en le faisant rentrer.

Fusillant le Schtroumpf blanc du regard, il entre dans la maison-champignon. La décoration de la jeune Schtroumpfette était simple mais élégante. Claire et joyeuse tout en étant discrète… comme elle. Schtroumpf à Lunettes s'assoit sur une chaise et regarde Blanco, le regard furieux. Le jeune Schtroumpf s'approche de la bibliothèque de Schtroumpfette Emotive.

« Je vais te schtroumpfé un secret ! Un secret qui devrait te ravir !

Arrête de schtroumpfer le gentil et schtroumpfe-moi clairement ce que tu veux de Schtroumpfette Emotive !

Son amitié ! Où est ce… Ah ! Le voilà ! »

Blanco sort un gros livre à couverture rouge de la bibliothèque et le tend à Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

« Je ne schtroumpfe plus de contes depuis des années ! dit-il d'un ton froid.

Ce n'est pas un conte. C'est un livre de citation que tu as écrit ! »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes se fige et saisit le livre. En effet, c'était le volume 8 des ''Citations de Schtroumpf à Lunettes'' ! Celui où il disait toutes les citations de Grand Schtroumpf sur l'amour, la famille et l'amitié. Intrigué, il l'ouvre et voit certaines citations encadrées à l'encre bleu clair ou rose.

Les bleu clairs étaient des citations sur l'amitié comme ''_l'Amitié est un trésor qui frappe soudain des êtres que tout semble éloignés alors, qu'en faites, tous les unis !_'' ou _''__L'amitié totale est universelle. Et seule l'amitié universelle peut être une amitié totale. Tout lien particulier manque de profondeur, s'il n'est ouvert à l'amitié universelle.''_, ou encore _''__L'amitié, c'est la fidélité, et si on me demandait qu'est-ce que la fidélité ? Je répondrais c'est l'amitié!''_, et plein d'autres ainsi… jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'une d'elles à la fois encadrée en bleu clair et en rose. Elle disait : _''__L'amitié finit parfois en amour, mais rarement l'amour en amitié.''_.

En regardant les autres citations en rose, il vit qu'elles étaient toutes sur l'amour ! Certaines étaient même marquées d'un magnifique cœur rouge, tel que : _''__L'amour c'est être toujours inquiet de celui qu'on aime''_, _''__Ailleurs n'est jamais loin quand on aime''_, _''__Aimer aide à connaître, connaître aide à comprendre, comprendre aide à aimer''_ ou _''__L'amour a besoin des yeux, comme la pensée a besoin de la mémoire.''_.

Schtroumpf à Lunettes sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes… Schtroumpfette Emotive lisait ses citations… elle les aimait… c'était une sorte de cadeau qu'il trouvait merveilleux ! Blanco sourit, attendri, et tend un parchemin à Schtroumpf à Lunettes.

« Elle écrivait ça, hier soir. »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes le prend et le déroule délicatement. C'était un poème. Un poème d'amour… où elle parlait d'un baiser… d'un baiser qu'elle voulait lui donner… il dit ceci :

« _Nous étions là, deux Schtroumpfs que tout séparent _

_Une jeune princesse d'un monde lointain,_

_Un jeune intellectuel doux et malin,_

_Main dans la main et ensemble, seuls et fous,_

_Nous parlions d'un Baiser. Que le mot est doux !_

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi notre lèvre ne l'ose;_

_S'il la brûle déjà, que sera-ce la chose ?_

_Ne nous en faisons pas un épouvantement :_

_N'avons-nous pas tantôt, presque insensiblement,_

_Quitté le badinage et glissé sans alarmes_

_Du sourire au soupir, et du soupir aux larmes !_

_Glissons encore un peu d'insensible façon :_

_Des larmes au baiser il n'y a qu'un frisson !_

_Oui, mon cher ! Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?_

_Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse_

_Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,_

_Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer;_

_C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,_

_Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,_

_Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,_

_Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur,_

_Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme ! »_

Blanco voit les larmes perlés dans les yeux de celui qui le prenait pour un rival. Délicatement, Blanco lui prend le poème et dit d'une voix calme et sereine :

« C'est toi qu'elle aime ! Elle aime ton âme, ta générosité, ta bonté, ton cœur d'or, ta sensibilité, ton petit air fragile sous cette carapace dure ! Ce côté Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout qui ignore bien des choses mais qui sait reconnaitre ses erreurs !

Mais pourtant…

Tu n'es pas un intello buté pour elle ! Tu es un Schtroumpf qui réfléchit, qui cherche à montrer ce qu'il sait, et qui a un cœur assez grand pour accepter les autres avec leurs différences. Ce qui lui plait le plus, c'est que toi, l'intellectuel, tu sois ami avec un Schtroumpf tel que Schtroumpf Maladroit.

C'est vrai ? Elle… elle m'aime pour de vrai ?

Je te le jure ! C'est toi qu'elle aime, et pas un autre ! Tout ce qu'elle schtroumpfe, c'est un geste de toi ! »

Schtroumpf à Lunettes regarde Blanco, se lève soudainement et le sert très fort dans ses bras. Blanco sourit, en voyant qu'il s'est réconcilier avec l'amoureux de celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur.

« Merci Blanco…

Va lui parler ! Elle ne schtroumpfe que ça !

Pas maintenant ! J'ai une idée schtroumpfante pour l'impressionner !

L'entrainement étrange dans la forêt ?

Comment… ?

Schtroumpf Costaud vous a entendu avec Schtroumpf Maladroit.

Oui, c'est ça ! Pense-tu pouvoir la retenir au village quelques jours ?

Je ne sais pas… plaisante Blanco.

S'il te plait ! Je veux vraiment schtroumpfer tel un Schtroumpf fantastique devant elle !

Bon… je crois que je peux schtroumpfer quelque chose !

Merci beaucoup ! Je dois reschtroumpfé Schtroumpf Maladroit !

Il te faut combien de temps ?

Trois jours maximum ! » dit Schtroumpf à Lunettes en sortant de la maison.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 2! Je bosse le plus vite possible sur le chapitre 3 qui est aussi le dernier chapitre!^^<p>

Ps: le poème soit-disant écrit par Schtroumpfette Emotive vient de la scène du balcon dans "Cyrano de Bergerac"! Eh oui! Je suis une assez bonne "romancière" mais pas une poète! Je n'ai pas ce talent!^^


End file.
